A Romantic Intervention with Dr Phil
by psykostevey999
Summary: Title says it all. What if the romantic situations of Detective Conan's main characters were put under the scrutiny of Dr. Phil on national television. Who knows, maybe he can finally spell it out for them. We can only hope 2SHOT
1. Ran Shinichi and Heiji Kazuha

**_I don't own Detective Conan, any of its characters, or Dr. Phil. This is simply a fictional story based of the afformentioned characters_**

_All the people out there who watch Detective Conan, you must agree that the way the couples in this show handle themselves is well…in need of assistance. The fact is they are all dense, dumb or just down right ridiculous and I am taking it upon myself to end the madness once and for all. I scoured the globe for someone, one person, that could lay all of these romantic squabbles to rest for good. Someone with intelligence, simplicity and a voice of the people. My friends, I have found him. He is the one person I know will bring an end to all of the romantic tension that has both entertained and infuriated us for far too long. My friends, please, give this man your full attention._

"Hi there folks, today on Dr. Phil we have a very peculiar group of couples with a variety of issues that I've personally been asked to address. These couples are all from Japan, but thanks to the miracle of modern technology you will all be able to read what is being said as they say it on these screens. I am fluent in Japanese so I will be communicating with them in their native tongue."

Studio Audience screamed applause

"Okay folks let's get right down to business. The first pair with me today is a seemingly normal pair of teenagers. However, the situation they've been tangled in the last fifteen months is anything but normal. He has been out on an alleged "case" for the police for over a year, hardly ever seeing her. Even though they have both acknowledged having romantic feelings for one another, they still seem to be stuck in a rut. Let's give a warm welcome to Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran!"

Studio Audience erupted in applause as Shinichi and Ran walked onto the stage sheepishly. When they finally reached their chairs, they sat down but refused to look at each other or at Dr. Phil, who was sitting a few feet away scrutinizing their every move

"So you two, how was the flight over?" he asked genially

"Fine. I slept a lot while he sat and talked to our friend Hattori-kun" Shinichi nodded in acceptance of her response while Phil smiled

"Oh yes, Hattori Heiji" Phil laughed mischievously to himself "He's our next victim- I mean guest" Ran and Shinichi looked at each other fearfully "So anyway, Shinichi what are your main interests? What do you do?" Phil asks, taking a more official tone

"Well I'm a teenage detective so I frequently solve murder cases" Phil nodded

"Mhm what else?"

"Well uh…I…"

"Nothing, Dr. Phil he doesn't do anything else. He's a Mystery Baka! I don't even know if he eats or sleeps sometimes!" Ran interjected passionately

"Oh ho, well I see we stumbled on a little hostility" Phil stated excitedly while Shinichi looked over at Ran in disbelief "Shinichi, what do you think of that?" he asked, deliberately facing his body toward Shinichi to force the issue

"Baka!" Shinichi yells defensively "I play soccer too!"

"No you _used_ to play soccer back when you actually attended school!" Ran yelled vehemently

"Wait, hold on, you haven't even been going to school these past fifteen months?" Phil asked with concern and confusion

"Well I uh…it's….complicated" Shinichi started to sweat profusely, far past the amount someone would normally sweat from sheer pressure

"Well then, explain it. We got plenty of time here so let's go" Phil gave Shinichi a paternal stare

"Look, this case I'm on, it's very important; I can't afford to neglect it with school"

"Shinichi, you're a teenager in high school which means that if anything, you're neglecting school with this case. I think" Phil started, raising his voice to address the pair as well as the crowd "that it's time for you to leave the police business to the police and get back to your life!"

Studio Audience screamed in agreement while Ran sat smugly, waiting for Shinichi's answer

"I can't do that. It's not an option, I _must_ solve this case" Shinichi said with a firm look of determination. Phil and Ran are both caught off guard by the unwavering notion

"See, it's like this every time. He calls me on the phone, we talk for a little while and then, when I ask him why he can't just come home he says that and hangs up" Ran whispered while carefully recollecting the details of their past conversations

"Ran I told you, it's not as if I like being away from school and my life and you. But this case has to be solved and it doesn't seem like anyone else will solve it if I don't" the resolve was just as firm in his voice as it was before

"Okay okay let's settle down you two" Phil negotiated calmly "Now, obviously Shinichi she doesn't like it when you're removed from her life. And it seems like you're already aware of that, so can you tell me why you don't make an effort to see her more often?" the question tore a hole straight into Shinichi's chest, leaving him speechless. After twenty or so seconds of crickets, Phil finally spoke

"Okay we're gonna take a quick commercial break, more with Ran and Shinichi when we return"

-Cut to Commercial-

"Mommy, what's for lunch?"

"I don't know sweetie, what do you want?"

"Oh I know, how about Maruchen Ramen!"

"Okay honey"

"Mmm, Maruchen Ramen is the best, thanks mom!"

Remember, Maruchen = good, cheap food

-End Commercial-

"And we're back here with our first couple in a series about Japanese couples; here with me is Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi. Now, when we left we were still awaiting and answer from Mr. Kudo, care to give your answer now?" Shinichi, who was seemingly staring off into nothing finally turned his attention back to Dr. Phil

"I…I don't know. Often times the situation prohibits me from doing so. Certain variables are always out of place, which keep me from visiting." He said shamefully despite the complete honestly in his claim

"Well, it seems to me that if you care about her you should find a way to move around some of those variables don't you think?" Phil asked, making the concept seem so easy. Shinichi, continuing to sweat like a pig wiped some perspiration from his brow and turned to Ran

"Ran I-" before he even started to explain he realized what Phil said 'If you care about her'. Did he mean that in a r-r-romantic way? He thought to himself intently, forgetting that he had addressed Ran and then inadvertently left her hanging

"Shinichi" Ran whispered gently, trying to regain his attention "Shinichi" she said a little louder but still calmly "Shinichi!" she screamed to the heavens, jarring him from his thoughts abruptly

"What? Why are you yelling?" Shinichi yelled, mystified by the volume and tone of her scream

"You started talking then you stopped" she said as she regained her composure

"Oh right" he mumbled shyly, embarrassed by his outburst and lack of attention span "I…" Once again he stumbled on his words, finding it difficult to from a response. Luckily for him, Ran and Dr. Phil's attention was temporarily elsewhere

"Shinichi why are you sweating so much?" Ran asked with genuine concern, eyes glistening. Shinichi was thrown off guard by the question but resolved that it's a better topic of discussion than the one they were on

"Oh, it's fine I'm just a little wa-" before he could finish he clutched his chest in pain 'Oh God' he thought to himself 'No way, not now. I was supposed to get at least 48 hours out of this antidote. I'm gonna kill Haibara'

"Shinichi, we've got medical experts present behind the stage if you need. We don't want you to be in any pain while we talk" Shinichi planted his eyes on the ground in front of him. He looked over and noticed Ran's concern. 'Well' he resolves 'I wanted a chance to tell her how I feel with my own body and voice. Here it is, although I don't have much time' He struggled to lift his head and bring his focus to the girl beside him

"Shinichi…" Ran trailed off, sensing something deeply wrong with her childhood crush

"Ran, I have to say this now" he started, still clutching his chest and fighting for breath. Instead of inputting anything, she simply nodded and awaited his words, just as she had since the day he left her. "Ran I…I love-" his heartfelt admission was interrupted by a burst of pain as he keeled over and fell to his knees

"Shinichi!" Ran screamed in fear

"Oh jeez, guys can we get a doctor out here to look at our friend" he said as he backed up to allow the physicians room to work. Brashly, however, Shinichi shoved the doctors aside and made a mad dash off the stage. Ran stood in awe as he scurried away being chased by two doctors and three other staff members including a bulky stage guard. 'Was he really going to say….' She thought intently as the running hoard disappeared from sight

"Ran" she jumped at the sound of her name and spun around

"Dr. Phil…" she said puzzled

"Ran, I'm really sorry about this. After I got your call I really wanted to help you two" he sounded legitimately apologetic

"You have, you really have" she said joyfully, as she blushed and remembered his words 'Hopefully he'll call later and finish what he started. I'm looking forward to it'

"Whatever happened has nothing to do with me. Some people are just meant to be. I can only hope that you two will have the happy life you deserve" she smiled at the sentiment

"Thank you so much" she bowed respectfully and walked off the stage, only to be greeted promptly by Conan

"Conan-kun I thought you were staying in the hotel room since you were sick"

"I feel okay now Ran-neechan. So, did you have fun on T.V?" he asked childishly

"Yes. I only wish Shinichi would have stayed a little longer" she sighed as she grabbed Conan's hand and walked toward the crowd to find their seats. When they finally reach their seats, Ran sat down then immediately leapt up

"What is it Ran-neechan?" Conan asked trying to feign ignorance

"It's a…note" she said as she reached down to pick up the folded piece of paper with her name on it

_Ran_

_Sorry I had to leave, I got a call about a development in my case. I will call you as soon as I can and finish what I started. I promise_

_Shinichi_

_XXX_

Ran's face quickly burst into proverbial flames as she giggled at the contents of the note. Conan simply smiled and turned his attention toward the stage, where, after a few minutes of damage control Dr. Phil was ready to address his next guest

"Okay folks I know that was a little hectic toward the end but let's keep the ball rolling and introduce my next guest. He is another famous high school detective from a different part of Japan. Due to unforeseen circumstances, his childhood friend and love interest could not join us today, but please welcome Hattori Heiji!"

Studio Audience burst out in Applause as Heiji made his way to the stage, already looking angry. As he sat down, he immediately started yelling at the top of his lungs

"Aho what's with that 'love interest' stuff it's not as if I like her or anything!"

"Okay, well, no need to ask why you're here is there?" he asked rhetorically, seeming to mock Heiji's rashness ever so slightly

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Conan laughed to himself in his seat 'Yup, no need to ask'

"Look, I'm gonna cut to the chase, what makes you think you don't feel anything romantically for her?" Phil asked, making blatant eye contact with Heiji

"I…uh…well I just don't! That would be weird!"

"Why?"

"Because it would! Jeez"

"That's not really an answer"

"Shut up"

"No. You're here because no one has ever forced you to answer the tough questions. Well, I will. Now, let's approach this from a different angle: what if I told you the reason your friend Kazuha couldn't make it today was because I set her up on a blind date" Heiji's face turned red with fury and embarrassment

"What do I care who she dates!" he screamed, obviously lying

"Okay then, tough guy, what if I told you I sent a video crew there with them to send us a live video feed from their date?" Now Heiji was fuming and ready to blow but his arrogance forced his underlying emotions down

"Like I said before, I don't care who she dates"

"Okay, you asked for it" with that, Phil gave a grin and signaled for the AV tech crew to turn on the wall screen. When it turned on it revealed a happy Kazuha laughing heartily at a restaurant with a guy that Heiji didn't recognize. Heiji slumped down in his chair a little and grimaced at the sight. As they continued to watch, the guy, who was now on Heiji's hit list, reached out and placed his hand lightly on top of her and leaned forward to say something seemingly seductive

"Stop!" Heiji screamed against his better judgment. Phil turned around with a sarcastically confused expression

"But wait, I thought you didn't care who she dated?" he asked, goading a reaction from the teenager

"I don't! I mean I…uh…."

"Look man, before you can go and admit anything to her you have to admit it to yourself. Don't fight what you know to be true, just let it go" Heiji's eyes traced the floor around his feet as he remained silent, mortified by the prospect of such an admission. "Heiji, I'm gonna tell you the last part of this little ruse I set up, are you ready?" Heiji's eyes shot up and found his, which were more serious now "Those two are currently on a date at a restaurant just two blocks away from here. Now, there's a taxi waiting outside to take you there, but" he stopped and gave Heiji a piercing stare "before I let you go you have to tell me why you're going" Heiji's eyes were now erratically looking around at everything except Dr. Phil

"I'm going because…." He looked completely stumped. He knew what to say, he just couldn't say it. He could hardly even think it without blushing. "Because that girl is an Aho and that guy will probably try to molest her or something!" he screamed in denial as he started to make his way off the stage. He made it about two steps before Phil had a hand around the top half of his right arm. Heiji turned to face him, a look of confusion strewn about all of his face

"That, was not the right answer. Now I'm gonna give you one more shot. Tell me the truth or I'll make you watch the whole thing" his eyes were almost scary, sounding more like a disciplinarian than a psychiatrist. Heiji thought about it for a moment, then, with a very red face leaned up and whispered something in Phil's ear. Phil nodded in approval but continued to hold his arm

"What? I said it now let me go!" Heiji roared demandingly. Phil held out his left hand and waved his index finger at him

"Nu-uh kid you're gonna have to say it out loud so there's no doubt about it ever again. Say exactly what you told me, to that camera, and you can go" Heiji processed the ultimatum thoroughly before going to the camera and, as secretively as possible, uttered a few choice words: "Toyama Kazuha I…I think I might be in love with you" as soon as he finished he lunged at Dr. Phil

"Can I go now?" he asked only as a formality

"No need" Phil said softly as he put a hand on each of Heiji's shoulders and turned him around to face a blushing teenage girl, clad with her signature ponytail and bow. Heiji's face lit up crimson as she strode slowly but purposefully toward him. He shakily tried to backpedal until his back meets Dr. Phil, who, with an evil grin, pushed him right in Kazuha. The two were far too embarrassed to look each in the eye, but, as the Studio Audience waited in silence anticipation, Kazuha reached a hand out toward his face. Her hand came to rest on his cheek which caused him to stir momentarily before settling down and bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"Aho" she whispered sweetly to him "It took national television and a professional psychiatrist to get you to say that" his hand now reached up and covered her

"Worth it?" he asked, a shy smile appearing on his face. She smiled back then leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, a trace of tears in her eyes

"Mhm" she mumbled against his chest. He smiled and pushed her off of him, forcing their eyes to meet again

"I'm sorry it took so long"

"Heiji" Kazuha started, teary-eyed as she ran her hands around his abdomen again "Can you say it again, so I can hear it myself" He smirked and puts his mouth right by her ear, causing her to shiver

"I don't ever want you to date anyone except me" She pushed off of him and punches him playfully. He corraled her and once again locks eyes with her "I love you" he said abruptly, throwing her off guard. Although everyone knows what her response wass, it could not be heard over the boisterous and deafening response of the Studio Audience

"Well folks, today's show was a wild one. Next time, we'll talk to the parents of Mouri Ran who have been separated for a decade and a magician and his childhood friend. Tune in next time for part two of our Japanese couples series, goodbye for now"


	2. Kogoro Eri and Aoko Kaito

"And we're back. Last week we talked to a couple that had been separated by a seemingly invisible obstacle and a man that was far too dense to acknowledge his feelings. Today we have two middle aged people who, after being married and having a child together, separated due to irreconcilable differences. Today, I'm going to get to the bottom of their split and try to mend the relationship for them as well as their daughter. Please welcome Kisaki Eri and Mouri Kogoro!"

Kogoro and Eri walk onto the stage, keeping their distance from one another. As they reach their seats Eri sits up properly while Kogoro slumps down and broods in his chair.

"So you two, can I ask you a question?" Phil looked at them both genuinely

"Ask the woman, God knows she loves to talk" Kogoro said coldly. Eri continued to look forward while smacking Kogoro over the head.

"Yes you should probably address the question to me, he's probably already drunk and therefore won't be able to give an answer" Eri smirked as she said this, trying to rouse her husband

"Oi don't talk about me like I'm not her woman! Give us the stupid question" Phil took a breath after straining to withhold his laughter

"Okay, I'm going to ask you both: Have you been successful in dating since your separation?" Eri and Kogoro blushed slightly and hid their faces from one another

"Of course not!" Kogoro and Eri blurted out in unison, much to one another's surprise

"Really? Why would that be? You're a detective and a famous one at that, so why the lack of presence on the dating scene?" Phil decided to immediately address Kogoro. Kogoro meditated on the query momentarily before answering quietly

"Because I'm a married man and…I would never cheat on my wife" his voice was probably the most innocent his wife had ever heard it. He was always loud and incoherent, so to hear him so calm and restrained was pleasantly surprising.

"Ok good, that's good. So then, Eri, what about you? You're attractive with an affluent career and a fairly reputable name for yourself. So, why no boyfriend?" Eri flushed visibly at the question, much like her daughter would have and then tried her best to stutter a response out

"I…uh… well it's just that I….it's work. I have too much work" Phil gazed at her, unfazed by her obvious deception while Kogoro was stunned by her materialistic answer. Selfish as it was, he had half-expected an answer about, well, him.

"Really? That's what you're goin' with? You know what Eri, Let me show you a little something" He quickly raised his hand up to direct her eyes to the wall screen. Their a video was being projected. The video had her in tears in a few seconds while Kogoro sunk shamefully into his seat. It was a video of their daughter, and she was crying.

"Mom and Dad have always been too stubborn for their own good. They were really happy before, back when we lived together. Mom smiled all the time and Dad hardly drank at all. Mom and Dad both try hard to forget about those times because it reminds them of when they were happy. Dad has to drink to forget while Mom works. They've found their ways to cope but they're not really happy. They haven't been for a long time. I know they still love each other, I just wish one of them would put aside their pride and apologize. I've been wishing that since I was 7 years old." With that the video cut off and Eri and Kogoro were left to wallow in the pain and remorse they felt for their daughter and themselves.

Meanwhile, off in the audience, Conan looked up at Ran who was trying her best to keep her composure. The only reason she had even agreed to do the show was so she could get her parents to participate as well. The video had been recorded back stage a few hours before the show and now Ran was on the verge of tears as she watched her deepest feelings displayed for all to see. Conan reached for her hand and gripped it tight. Ran smiled at the gesture and resolved not to shed tears in front of her pseudo-brother. Conan could only look away from her, wishing he could _really_ be there for her.

"So, Eri, Kogoro, what do you think of your daugter's words?" For the first time since they had walked on the stage, Eri and Kogoro made eye contact. The truth was slowly dawning on them and it hurt them both deeply.

"We…we allowed our arrogance to make us and our daughter miserable all these years" Kogoro said earnestly, trying his best to own up to his idiocy. Eri nodded at her husband

"The truth is" she turned to face Phil "the reason I never dated anyone after our separation was because I had always hoped I would reconcile with my husband. I never gave up on him and I never wanted anyone else" Kogoro looks over to his wife abruptly, seemingly shocked by her words

"But-but-but I…uh…" Kogoro was speechless. His thoughts simply would not formulate into coherent statements. Just as he thought his mind couldn't be any more clouded, Eri gracefully snaked her hand into his and interlocked their fingers. Kogoro blushed and gaped at the sight of their hands together. He'd almost forgotten how it looked and felt, and how much he enjoyed it. When he looked back up at his wife she smiled softly and turned her attention back to the doctor

"Okay you two, seems like that you've gotten the message. I only hope you continue along this resurrection path, for your sakes as well as your daughter's." He stood up and applauded them, quickly joined by the studio audience. Eri and Kogoro remained hand in hand as they left the stage.

"Wait!" Phil yelled authoritatively, effectively silencing the crown. Eri and Kogoro both turned to face him bewildered by his volume and candor

"Uh…yes?" Eri asked cautiously

"One more question for you two"

"Yes"

"Why did you two separate in the first place?" Eri's eyebrows turned downward as her open hand clenched into a fist. Kogoro let off a few beads of sweat as he watched his wife's genial demeanor quickly reverse

"He shot me in the leg and then insulted my cooking!" she screamed vehemently, as if she had forgotten the incident until that moment. Phil, meanwhile, stared at them both at a complete loss for words. Before he could inquire Kogoro started dragging his wife away by the hand

"Look Eri we'll talk about THAT later" Kogoro said as the couple disappeared behind the stage. Phil, still completely dumbfounded shook his hand and addressed the audience again

"Well, that was interesting. I can honestly say in all of my years as a psychiatrist I have never heard that one. Well anyway let's move on to our last couple. These two are childhood friends, and, similar to our first guests, have been split for the most part by a secret he's been keeping. Or at least that's what she says, please welcome, Nakamori Aoko and Kaito Kuroba!" Kaito and Aoko walk out onto the stage, obviously the most embarrassed out of all the couples by their situation. Phil stands up and shakes their hands as they get to their seats. When they take their seats Phil smiles genially and the two begin to calm down

"So, you two, tell me why you're here?" They look at one another before Kaito answered bluntly

"Because SOMEONE thought it would be funny to put us on here" Kaito sent a hateful stare to Jii who was now giggling uncontrollably from his seat.

"Okay I see. What about you Aoko, why do you think you're here with me today?" Aoko blushed deeply before whispering an answer inaudibly

"Huh?" Kaito asked stupidly

"You're gonna have to speak up" Phil said, leaning an ear in toward her. Aoko, looking at Kaito in the corner of her eye, leaned forward and whispered what she had said in his ear. Phil nodded and leaned back up in his chair.

"Hey, how come you two are whispering to each other? How can you keep secrets from me when I'm sitting right next to you?" Kaito said, appalled by the level of aloofness they had instituted to keep him out of the loop. 'But then again' he thought to himself 'how can I complain about her keeping secrets from me?' Before you could think any further, Phil was staring at him rather blatantly

"Kaito" Phil said coldly

"Uh…yes?"

"Do you believe your friend here lacks feminine aesthetics?" Kaito turned away for a second to hide his temporary embarrassment

"Well she is flat-chested and her body's undeveloped…." Kato chuckled to himself but neither Aoko nor Phil looked amused

"Kaito, you listen here bud, you keeping makin' cracks like that you might just see this pretty young lady walk out on you" his face was gravely serious

"W-What? Why would I care she walked out it's not we're exclusive or anything jeez you talk too much Dr. Phil!" Kaito's usually calm demeanor had disappeared and was now replaced by a more nervous and frightened one.

"Let me ask you something" Phil turned to Aoko "What if I told you the only way to fix this little issue between you two is to…" he trailed off as once again whispered in her. Aoko face lit up red as Phil pulled away from her ear grinning widely

"No! There is n-no way I could just DO that!" Kaito was thoroughly confused at this point but managed to build up the courage to ask

"What did he say to you Aoko?" she turned to him and lit up again when she saw his face. He was actually very innocent at the moment which amused her despite her embarrassment. She thought for a second before turning back to Phil

"What if it doesn't work Dr. Phil?" she asked him almost fearfully

"Girl, if this doesn't work he's not worth your time" he said resolutely. With new found confidence, she turned back to Kaito and stared into his eyes with a gleam of determination which confused and enticed him.

"A-Aoko what are you doing?" he could barely concentrate with her looking at him

"Kaito" she muttered to herself as she leaned in closer to him, slowly closing her eyes. When her face was mere inches from his it finally dawned on him what she was about to do. Thinking quickly, he revealed a smoke bomb from his sleeve and threw to the ground, covering the entire stage in a gray cloud. Within seconds, however, eight high-power fans were on and the smoke was cleared, revealing a terrified Kaito being held by a confident Dr. Phil. He had grabbed him by the back of the shirt the instant the smoke bomb went off.

"Your friend Jii gave us the low-down on your 'magic' so, sorry bud, disappearing is not gonna be an option." Kaito squirmed valiantly, trying to break himself loose until his eyes fell on the girl he'd plan to leave. She was crying, not sobbing, but crying slow tears that caused her to breathe heavily. He started to walk toward her with soft eyes and Phil released him from his grip. Kaito got down on both knees and faced her

"Aoko…" he started, feeling guiltier by the second

"It's okay Kaito, I know that must have been weird for you. I mean, I'm your best friend and I tried to…well, you know" he voice crackled as she tried to hold back further crying. Kaito leaned forward and pressed his forward to hers, which she welcomed even despite her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said gently "you scared me, that's all. You have to warn me when you're gonna do something crazy like that" he said in the same voice, but with a small laugh after

"So now I'm crazy? Must I get the mop?" Aoko retorted, now laughing with him

"I wish you wouldn't, then I'd have to leave and I'm very comfortable at the moment" they both blushed as they took into account exactly how close they were. As they continued to enjoy where they were situated, Phil merely sat back in his chair and smiled heartily. After a few minutes, they finally separated and Kaito took his seat once again with a pleasant smile evident on his face

"So, how do we feel now?" Phil asked, already fully aware of the answer

"Much better" Aoko said, embarrassed by the recollection of the past few minutes

"Yeah, I'd have to say I feel good as well" Kaito somehow managed to sound arrogant saying that, which earned him a smack on the head from Aoko "Hey!" he yelled, puzzled. She only giggled adorably at him and turned back toward the doctor

"Well, I would have to say you two have plenty to talk about, but not here. The conversation you two need have is offset. Just remember what I told you Aoko, don't be afraid to take the first step. If he's not gonna make a move, it's up to you." His words permeated through the audience and found the ears of three more Japanese females. Ran, Eri and Kazuha all smiled at the words and laughed at the simple truth in them. Aoko nodded compliantly and stood up with Kaito as the audience erupted in applause once again. "Well, that's it for this special edition of Dr. Phil. I hope this experience has been helpful for the couples as well as the viewers, and, as always if you or a loved one is having problems call my hotline and request a sit-in with me. Goodbye"


End file.
